


Bucky The Savior

by orphan_account



Series: Little Drabbles / One-Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve gets in a lot of fights, before the war, bucky is amazing, little bit of stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a skinny little bean pole, but that doesn't stop him from being a little shit. The little shit weighs 95 pounds and picks a fight with anything that moves. Bucky constantly has to check alleyways to make sure Steve isn't getting his ass handed to him, it becomes sort of a hobby for Bucky. He ends up saving anything getting beat up behind a building.<br/>OR<br/>Bucky becomes the first vigilante to roam Brooklyn, saving any skinny kid getting picked on or beat up because theirs a chance that it might be Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky The Savior

**Green Way Park, Brooklyn New York  
**

**Bucky -- 12 years old**

**Steve -- 11 years old**

* * *

Bucky heard the boys before he saw them. Heard the yells and shouts and he heard something hit the ground. He was currently walking along the sidewalks of Brooklyn, the local park was on his right and he could see a cluster of boys standing in a circle in the middle of the park. He thought nothing of it until he saw a shape curled in a ball in between the circle. Now he wasn't no hero but he didn't want people picking on a poor defenseless girl.

So he changed course quickly and reached the fence, hopped it quickly, and started running towards the group of boys. "Hey!" he yelled upon reaching them, shoving them away from the girl who lay on the ground.  
  
He towered over the obviously younger boys, he was intimidating to say the lest. He obviously played sports, as he was very muscular and he had a head of short brown hair with matching brown eyes. "Pick on somebody else!" he told the boys, giving them all a menacing glare as they looked him up and down, obviously trying to figure out if they could take him

The eldest of the boys, who was still younger then Bucky by the looks of it,  took a step towards Bucky and brought his fist up to swing at the older boys face. He caught the fist mid air with ease and let it go before kicking the boy in the shin and watching as he fell backwards, getting another kick in the gut to boot. "I said get lost." he snarled at them, cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point.

The boys, obviously learning that Bucky wasn't somebody to mess with, all turned tail and ran. Once they were all out of Bucky's sight he turned back to the girl curled on the ground and realized with a jolt that it actually wasn't a girl. He helped the boy up none the less, pulling him up by the shoulders he brushed the dirt and dust from his shirt, giving him a charming smile.

"You alright?" he asked the boy. He was very short, like 3 inches shorter then Bucky. He had a oval shaped face with pale skin and a mop of straw blonde hair. He looked... well a little worse for wear would be the nicest way to put it. His hair had been thrown every which way and he had a huge bruise already forming around his right eye that was swollen. He had several cuts on his cheeks and chin and is shirt was all crumpled where they'd kicked him.

The boy, instead of being grateful,  glared at Bucky for a moment before speaking. "I didn't need your help." he told Bucky, some blood trickling out of his mouth at the words.

Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes at the boy as he helped straighten him out. "Ya, I see that. You were definitely winning the fight, sitting on the ground in a ball while they kicked you. I can see you had it allll under control." he told the boy, shaking his head. "Name's James Barnes, friends call me Bucky." he said, holding out a hand for shaking.

The boy gave him a look of... confusion maybe? Bucky couldn't really place the expression but he shook his hand tentatively. "Steven Rogers, friends call me Steve, at least they would if I had any friends."

Bucky barked out a laugh, though it was short lived when he saw that Steve was being serious. "Well, now you got a friend Steve. Come on, we can head back to my house and my ma will patch you up." he told the scrawny boy, slinging an arm across his shoulder as he started walking, supporting the boy as he went.

"Thanks for the offer but I should probably get home, my ma will be wonderin where I am." he told Bucky with a shake of his head, pushing the older boys arm off of his shoulders as he headed away from the park.

Bucky nodded at that and let him go, giving him a wave goodbye. "See you around Steve!" he called after him, watching him go with a small tilt of his head. He liked that kid, he'd stick around him. There was something special bout him that Bucky liked.

* * *

**Local Schoolyard, Brooklyn New York**

**Bucky -- 14  
**

**Steve -- 13**

* * *

"Give her back her ribbons Tom!" Steve shouted and even from across the schoolyard Bucky could hear him.

He sighed and looked up, tearing his eyes from pretty Tabitha May to see what the little son of a bitch was up to now. He spotted Steve in the corner of the yard, surrounded by three boys all bigger then him. Tom, Bill, and Mike. Next to Steve though little 10 year old Sally Walker was sniffling and looking up at the pink ribbons that Tom dangled above her head.

"Why don't you make me Rogers?" Tom taunted, sneering down into Steve's face.

Steve, what else did he do, but punch ole Tom in the face. He swung his tiny little fist up and knocked him square in the nose. Startled, Tom dropped the ribbons and Sally grabbed them, sprinting away. When Tom recovered though he snarled at Steve and soon the scrawny blonde was laying on the ground, all three boys kicking him in the face, the stomach, the arms, anywhere they could.

Bucky quickly stood up, gave Tabitha May a nod of goodbye before running over to where the boys stood. He quickly grabbed Tom by the shoulders and threw him backwards, doing the same with Bill and Mike. "Pick on somebody your own size." Bucky told them, his eyes hard as he stared at them, daring them to argue.

Bill and Mike, to their credit, both backed away from Bucky. The kids at school were learning that you messed with Steve Rogers there would be hell to pay from Bucky Barnes. Tom though, he'd never liked Bucky. So he sneered at him, getting right up in Bucky's face. "How bout I pick on you Barnes?" he asked Bucky.

Bucky's answer? A fist to his gut. Then a kick to his shin and he watched in satisfaction as Tom stumbled backwards, almost falling to the ground but being caught by Bill and Mike before his ass could hit the dirt. "Get lost." Bucky told them, with a glare. This time all three boys listened and they turned tail and ran to the other side of the yard.  When they were gone Bucky turned his attention back to Steve, who had hauled himself out of the grass.

"You alright Steve?" he asked his friend in concern, looking him over. Luckily Bucky had stopped the fight before it got too serious but of course Steve had still gotten injured. His lip and nose were both bleeding profusely and his hands were bloody but other then that he seemed to be fine. 

Steve gave him a small glare, "I had it under control Bucky." he told him, trying to wipe the blood off his hands.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He was used to Steve's ungrateful attitude by now. The little guy picked a fight with anything that moved and every time Bucky had to save his ass and put up with Steve telling him he was fine and that he didn't need help. "Ya ya, you need to go to the nurse?" he asked Steve, trying to look him over for any serious injures.

Steve shook his head, wiping at the blood that trickled form his lip. "I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out though." he told Bucky, offering him a thin smile as the older boy laughed and slung an arm around Steve's shoulders, directing him towards the swings where Tabitha May was still standing, now joined by her friend Megan.

"Your a punk you know that?" he told Steve, who only grinned in response.

* * *

**Alleyway #26, Brooklyn New York**

**Bucky -- 15 years old**

**Steve -- 15 years old**

* * *

Bucky was just walking along, minding his own business when he noticed somebody fighting in an old alleyway. In between a local diner and rundown sweets shop was a small stretch of space filled with trash cans, garbage, and currently a tall man and a short scrawny bean pole.Bucky sighed and changed courses, heading down the alleyway. When he reached the pair he quickly threw the taller man away, not even bothering to glance at Steve who was leaning against the brick wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" he asked the attacker, who glared at Bucky. He was the same height as him, but not nearly as muscular and he had a head of dark red hair and brown eyes.

"Get lost!" he snarled at Bucky, "I'm just teaching this little punk a lesson." he told him, glaring at Steve before his gaze returned to Bucky.

Bucky only shook his head and quickly grabbed the man's shoulders. He threw him against the wall, his forehead starting to bleed slightly as his head connected with the bricks. When he tried to punch Bucky he quickly ducked and brought his fist up to catch him under the jaw and then  his foot connected with the man's stomach. He finally go the message and turned away, running away from the alleyway as his forehead continued to bleed heavily from the cut. "Nobody calls him a punk 'cept me." he muttered after the man, watching as he ran before he turned back to Steve and hauled him up.

"Tell me Stevie do you actually enjoy getting punched? Some days I swear you do." he told the blonde, shaking his head as he quickly brushed him off and straightened his shirt with a small sigh.

"I was doing alright, had him on the ropes." Steve protested, smacking Bucky's hands away as he looked up as his stronger friend.

"Ya ya Stevie, whatever you say." Bucky said with an eye roll and obvious sarcasm. He ruffled his friends hair affectionately and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing Steve to blush a nice shade of red., which only caused Bucky to laugh and plant another kiss on his cheek. "Come on, we'll head back to my house. Ma will fix you up nicely." he told Steve, slinging his arm around his shoulders.

Steve only smiled slightly, heading out of the alleyway with Bucky. "Your a jerk you know that?" he told Bucky, glancing up at him as they walked along the sidewalk.

Bucky only laughed, wanting to plant another kiss on the boy but knowing better. "Ya and your a punk. Did 'ja  you know that?" he asked Steve, shaking him slightly as the pair laughed.

* * *

~~**Alleyway #184, Brooklyn New York** ~~

**Saving a random kid #1, Brooklyn New York  
**

**Bucky -- 16 years old**

* * *

_Dammit Steve again._ Those were Bucky's first thoughts when he saw the man beating on Steve in the back alleyway. He wasn't even surprised at this point, really. He'd learned that Steve was ready to pick a fight with anything that fucking moved. He'd saved his ass from multiple people 183 times, this time would be the 91st and yes Bucky had been keeping track.

So he headed down into the alleyway, already ready for the fight that he knew was about to come. So he quickly grabbed the man and threw him away from Steve, not noticing the the boy he'd saved had brown hair, not blonde.

"Go on." he sneered at the attacker, "Pick on somebody your own size." he told him. After saving Steve from so may fights it'd become sort of his own little catchphrase, said it every time he saved Steve's sorry ass.

The attacker gives Bucky a once over, obviously trying to decide if it's worth fighting him. Apparently he has bad judgment skills and he takes a swing at Bucky. He can't move quite fast enough and the punch catching him in the jaw but he quickly returns it, smashing his fist into the other man's nose. He hears a _crack_ and his nose starts bleeding profusely. The man's hands flew to his nose and they instantly turned red from blood.

Apparently he decided that he didn't wanna mess with Bucky because he turned tail and ran off, Bucky let him go, feeling satisfied that he'd most likely broken the man's nose. As soon as the man rounded the corner he turned back to make sure Steve was alright and... it wasn't Steve he'd just saved.

The boy was certainly short and scrawny like Steve but that's where the similarities ended. He was definitely a few years younger then Steve, which is probably why he was so scrawny and short. His hair was a light brown color and was **very** curly. Instead of having those electric blue eyes that Bucky loved he had a pair of overly dark brown eyes that were currently staring up at Bucky with amazement and confusion.

"Your not Stevie." Bucky said dumbly, looking at the boy.

The boy shook his head, taking a step away from Bucky as if he was scared of him. He only gave the boy a kind smile and stepped forward, helping straightening out his crumpled shirt and brushed some dirt off of him, wiping at some blood that was on his cheek from a shallow cut. "Where's your house?" he asked the boy.

"Couple blocks from here." he mumbled back, still staring up at Bucky in amazement.

Bucky nodded and stood up straight, giving him a small smile. "Get back home, and try not to get in any more fights." he told the boy, starting to walk away from him. As he walked away he cast one last wink at the boy before he couldn't see him anymore. It didn't really hit him that he'd just saved some random boy until he was sitting at home and telling Becca and Ma about it.

* * *

  **Bucky's House [Kitchen], Brooklyn New York**

**Bucky -- 18 years old**

**Steve -- 18 years old**

* * *

 He didn't even know that there were this many kids in New York. Seriously he didn't think it was possible to save this many people from this many fights. Between hauling Steve's ass out of fights and saving random kids from alleyway's he was pretty sure he'd become like some sort of vigilante of Brooklyn and New York in general. He'd bee keeping track of it all and he'd saved Steve from precisely  719 times and he's saved 391 random kids form creepers of sorts. He was currently sitting in his kitchen at home, Steve sat next to him and he was telling him about his latest rescue.

"I'm telling ya Stevie, I'm like some sort of superhero." Bucky told him with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

Steve only shook his head slightly with an eye roll as he took another sip of his water. When he finished drinking he glanced over at Bucky and gave him another eye roll, obviously not believing him.

"I really did! I saved tons o kids from the alleyways, and it's all 'cuz you get your stupid ass beat back in there. I walk along and I've made a habit of checking the alleyways just in case you got in a another fight and now I've saved a ton of kids 'cuz I up and thought they were you!" Bucky explained quickly, though Steve still gave him a doubtful look. 

"Alright fine, you don't believe me. I'll tell you a story though. You see a long time ago, like yesterday..." Bucky had to stop since Steve let out a snort of laughter and he couldn't help but listen to his laugh. Like angles singing to him. Once he was done giggling Bucky continued, "Alright now hush up." he commanded Steve with a grin, causing the other man to only laugh harder. 

Bucky finally whacked him upside the head lightly to shut him up. Steve finally clamped his mouth shut but he was still grinning as he faced Bucky, waiting for him to continue with raised eyebrows and those perfectly blue eyes and that angelic grin and... _Focus_ _Barnes!_ Bucky told himself, thinking of the story once more.

"Alright anyway, so yesterday I was walking down the sidewalk. You now minding my own business and enjoying the sun and the beautiful city of Brooklyn. Walking down and I hear this yell from besides me. I turn and see this huge ol' burly man standing in the alleyway and behind him I can just make out the small shape of some scrawny kid with blonde hair. So I thought it was you and I came running down the alleyway and I grab the man and throw him away from the little boy. He hits the wall and I wait until he stands back up and I tell him, 'Pick on somebody your own size.' you know like I always do and..." Bucky stopped to narrow his eyes at a grinning Steve that was obviously holding back laughter.

When Steve noticed Bucky staring at him he offered a grin and a wave of his hand, "Keep going Buck. So you threw the man away from the kid and..." he said, trying his best not to laugh at the whole situation.

"Oh just shut up." Bucky told him affectionately, staring down at the smaller blonde with loving eyes. Steve wriggled his eyebrows in response, obviously daring Bucky to dos something about his laughing. 

In response Bucky cuffed him upside the head and as Steve grinned he smashes his lips against the blonde's, drawing him closer. He quickly kissed Steve for a few moments before breaking away, the little shit was still grinning from ear to ear, the only difference was that he was blushing slightly. "There, now let me finish." Bucky told him. Steve nodded, leaning back in his chair as he allowed Bucky to keep telling his story.

"Now as I was saying..."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I wanted to write because I saw the idea on Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed. Don't expect much but I just wanted to write something real quick! 
> 
> As always thanks for reading.


End file.
